


Umbrella

by Canciamille091



Series: Monsta X Non-Sexual Age-Play Series [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play, Caregiver!Shownu, Caregiver!Wonho, Diapers, Jooheon deserves love, Jooheon is baby, Little!Jimin, Little!Jooheon, Little!Namjoon, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sad Lee Jooheon, caregiver!hyungwon, caregiver!kihyun, caregiver!minhyuk, possible got7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canciamille091/pseuds/Canciamille091
Summary: Little’s are known, there is no test done for littles to be discovered.  Only two categories exist, Caregivers and Littles.  At the age of eighteen, people see differences in their bodies showing which category they are in.If a person is a little, they have a lack of body hair, are much smaller than others, small nose, and larger pupils.   They have sensitive skin that causes a rash when they wear nonlittle clothing.  Littles are also known to be very shy at first, usually nonverbal when they first show their little sides.  Littles will want to start playing with toys, have a lack of control over their bladder, and be overly emotional.If you believe a Little is being abused please dial 911.Jooheon is kicked out of his home for being little and onto the scary streets of Seoul.  The people who own these streets are known as Monsta X, who find him on a stormy night when going to get dinner.  This is the turn of events that Jooheon needed.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone, Lee Jooheon/Everyone, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Everyone, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Everyone, Yoo Kihyun/Everyone
Series: Monsta X Non-Sexual Age-Play Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832434
Comments: 54
Kudos: 324





	1. The world of Littles

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> This fanfiction has cursing, mentions of murder and drugs, as well as mentioning of non-con/rape. Other than that, fluff and love are what this story is mostly made of. This story is an add on another story I've written called 'The Mafia's Prince." 
> 
> Also, this chapter will be the only one for a while, please comment chapter ideas for when I return to this work.

Shon Hyun-woo, or Shownu, was the president of an elite company that produced music and sold billions of records every year. He, along with his co-owners ruled half of Seoul’s stock market. They were all billionaires, and had come out four years ago they were all caregivers. Everyone in Seoul was coming to them, asking if they had found their little yet. Were they even searching for one? It was all the news all over the world. Famous people who were Little’s from different countries were coming to Korea to offer themselves as the group’s little. But Shownu would decline every person who came. “ This is not the way to find a caregiver, you must find them yourself, not through the media.” Shownu’s words hit reporters hard, and soon they stopped bothering the group. They simply asked that Shownu tell the media when he has finally found a little, so the world can finally stop holding their breath. Shownu agreed to this and continued on with his life as president of Starship.

Behind the scenes, that nobody and everybody knows, Shownu was a dangerous human being. He was ‘the king’ as people on the streets like to call him. He was the leader of one of the deadliest Gangs in Korea, alongside GOT7 and BTS. He got the name ‘the king’ after a group of men tried to attack him while he was walking home. He was the only one who was standing. He had a great amount of strength and used that to his advantage. He wasn’t the typical boss who would boss everyone around and threaten to kill people. He was kind...to a point. He’d give a second chance if you made a mistake, but no third chances. You only get one mistake, and no more no less. 

His right-hand man was Lee Ho-Seok, also known as Wonho. If Shownu was strong, Wonho was even stronger. He was a buff man who had no limit. A punishment wouldn’t be done until someone was dead. Simple as that. If you asked Wonho how many people he killed in a year, he would not be able to answer due to how many he does. He’s the guard dog of the group, he protects the group with his life. But on the inside, he’s just a big old teddy bear. At their billion-dollar home in the farming area of Korea, he loves tending to his garden and making meals for the group. He loved bringing food to the office to share with the employees like cupcakes and tarts, it was a hobby of his. But he was not the mom of the group.

Yoo Ki-Hyun, also known as Kihyun, was the Eomma of the group. He took care of everyone. He had a degree in medicine from Harvard in the United States and was also the top doctor at a prestigious hospital in Korea for a few years before he decided he met Shownu. Shownu had come in with a bullet wound to the shoulder, and saw potential in Kihyun, and gave him a proposition. All the riches he could ever want, and a job as the mafia’s personal doctor. It was something he couldn’t say no to, and he accepted the offer. Kihyun became the doctor for the group that day after Wonho had gotten a knife to the neck, which almost killed him if Kihyun wasn’t there. That’s all he does now besides sit at home reading cookbooks and sometimes cleaning the house or making dinner when Wonho wasn’t. He liked to read, which made Shownu’s giant library his favorite place in his house.

Chae Hyung-won, or Hyungwon, was the knife specialist of the group. He was a street rat before Shownu found him, he offered him a home and food which was an instant yes to Hyungwon. People didn’t expect that a noodle of a man to be one of the most terrifying mobsters of Korea. He had a nickname on the street, ‘Dagger.’ It’s a dumb fucking name if you ask Hyungwon, but to be fair it came from a nine-year-old boy he saved from being mug by Fireheads. Hyungwon was very talented in picking locks, squeezing through small openings, pickpocketing people, he was a talented street rat. Not that people saw him like that when he lived on the street. They thought of him as trash of the earth that should never have existed. Now, he was one of the richest people in Korea who donated money to homeless shelters every month.

The last member (for now) is Lee Minhyuk, or Minhyuk was the gun specialist of the group. He worked with special forces, was in the Korean military, was on the police force for two years before Shownu found him. He had been shot and left for dead by his partner on the force, and Shownu had brought him to Kihyun to bring him back to full health. After explaining what had happened to him, Shownu had made the chief of police fire Minhyuk’s partner and arrest him for assault on a police officer. It was one of the kindest things anyone has down for Minhyuk in a long time. That day he pledged his loyalty to Shownu and started working for him. 

A few years working together, the group had discovered they had fallen in love with one another. They soon equaled each other out very well and were able to take of each other. But they felt like something was missing. Something that would make them whole. They needed a little. Someone who they could take care of, not being taken care of as they had been for most of their lives. Shownu wanted to have someone that he could carry around the house in his arms and to be able to dress them in their cute onesies and sucking on a pacifier. Call him ‘Soft,’ but it was something he’s wanted for a long time. He loved the idea of having a little in the group. However, none of the group members were little. They were all caregivers, and they needed to have a baby.

“What about the adoption agency?” Shownu asked behind his desk one day, all the members were hanging out in his office before they left to go home. “ They have no agents that are willing to come check our house, so it’s a no-go,” Wonho said, resting his head against the back of the couch. “ Because they don’t trust a billionaire to own a Little,” Shownu said, dragging out a long sigh before pushing the speaker button on his desk. “ Ms. Kim, please tell our driver to be at the front.”

“Yes, Mr. Shon.” Ms. Kim said through the intercom. Shownu got up and walked around the desk. “ We will find someone, I promise my loves. It might take a while, but we’ll find someone. “ Kihyun stood up as well, pressing a kiss to Shownu’s lips. “ It’s going to be fine, we’ll wait until we find the right person.”

“Yeah, we’ll find them. Wherever he or she is.” Minhyuk said, getting up to straighten up his suit. “ We should order some food tonight, it’s raining. Some bulgogi sounds delicious.” Wonho’s mouth started to water as he thought about tasting bulgogi. “ I guess we can do that. Let’s go to a place in the alleyway, they have great spring rolls.” The group chuckled at Shownu’s love for spring rolls and made their way to the elevator. Ms. Kim was preparing to leave herself and smiled at the boys as they made their way to the elevator. “ Want us to hold the elevator, Ms. Kim?” Minhyuk asked, holding the door already. Ms. Kim was an older woman who Shownu had known as a boy. He really cared for her, and she loved him like a son. She had a bun of grey hair on top of her head, a grey sweater, and black jeans because Shownu voted against making her uncomfortable in a pantsuit. He told her personally that she didn’t have to dress up to come to work, just come in whatever she wanted. He gave her a very comfy chair, and not a lot of work since really there wasn’t much brought to Shownu, and he had someone bring her lunch every day then drive her home. She was like a mother to him, or a second mother since his mother is still alive and living somewhere on her island.

“No sweetie, you go ahead. I’m going to be awhile longer. Eat some food for me Wonho, you’re looking a little too skinny for me. Same for you Hyungwon.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The boys said in unison as the elevator doors closed. “ I love her, she’s so sweet,” Wonho said, smiling at Shownu. “ Yes, yes she is. Now, let's go get some food. I'm starving.” Shownu said as the elevator doors opened to the garage. 

_ Little  _ did any of the members know, tonight will change their lives forever.


	2. Introducing Jooheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little of this story is Jooheon, his 'Little' age is around 3 yrs-6yrs old.

It had been a day. An entire day since Jooheon had eaten, and his tummy was twisting in knots and hurting terribly. The small amount of warmth he had been able to hold onto was dwindling fast as the day continued. It had been raining all day, and it was going to continue raining for the rest of the night. Jooheon hated the rain, because his stuffie got all wet and took at least twenty four hours for him to dry. His name was Pups, a dark brown puppy stuffed animal from Jooheon’s childhood that he absolutely loved. He was the only thing he took when his parents kicked him out at eighteen after they found out he was a Little. His mother and father were both strong caregivers, which should have meant their children should also be caregivers. His sister was, but Jooheon had become a Little. It could be because his grandfather was one, meaning it just skipped a generation. His father wanted to hear none of this, and kicked out Jooheon with nothing but Pups and the clothes on his back. He had thought about going to one of those adoption centers littles go to when they have no family, but he went against that idea. He had heard such horrible things about those places growing up. They would keep the children under strong surveillance 24/7 and give them spankings whenever they misbehaved. They would lock the children in closets for days with no food or water to make them behave, even inject them with morphine to mellow them out. It sounded horrible to Jooheon. 

So, he lived on the streets from then on. It’s been two years, and it was hard. Very hard to be a Little and to be living on the streets. Homeless shelters didn’t carry diapers or pull ups in stock, so Jooheon would have to take extra pants instead of getting new shirts or jackets for the winter season. Every night while he was sleeping, Jooheon would wet himself. It wasn’t on purpose, it was just in his genetics. He couldn’t control what his body did while he was sleeping. So, to be careful, he only took black pants from the donation bins. It was safer, and it meant he didn’t need to be mocked by the other homeless people in Seoul. But, it also meant a rash from around his privates because of the constant urination surrounding them. It hurt to walk, and there was a constant burning between Jooheon’s legs. Pups was the only thing that he really took care of, better than he took care of himself. He kept him dry for most of the time, and usually was able to hide him from others so he wasn’t stolen when he was sleeping. He still had the bright red ribbon around his neck that had been put on by his sister when they were very young. Now his brown fur had lost its color and was more of a beige color.

It was raining harder now, and the thundering was starting to scare Jooheon. He was tucked away in an alleyway under the cover of a dumpster hood and cardboard he had set up to be a makeshift tent. It didn’t really help since there were holes in the dumpster hood causing rain to drip on his head. He had an old tattered grey hoodie that he used as his blanket/pillow. Usually, he would use his shirt or extra pants as a pillow, but tonight had been horrible. A group of homeless men had cornered him and had taken all of his extra items. His pants, his shirts, his bookbag full of food, and even tried to take Pups from him. Jooheon had begged them to take everything else just not his stuffie. The men then proceeded to beat him until he was nearly unconscious. It had been horrible. He had a cracked rib, bloody nose, possibly a concussion, and bruises everywhere. He was in so much pain, but it was worth it. He still had Pups, the only person who cared about him.

The restaurant that he was sleeping next to smelled delicious, like sizzling meat and fresh vegetables. He had searched through the dumpster before getting comfortable in his spot, finding nothing but rotten food and trash cleaned up from the tables. Nothing that Jooheon could force himself to eat. So he laid there, hands wrapped around his stomach as it gurgled in pain. He could hear people inside of the restaurant enjoying their evening meal, talking to one another, having fun with family and friends. It made Jooheon sad, and he started to cry quietly. Why couldn’t his parents love him? What was so wrong with him that they couldn’t love him anymore? It felt like the world was against him, and he had no choice but to be a piece of trash on the side of the road.

Bright lights came down the alleyway, making all the homeless scatter like cockroaches. It was a silent rule in the homeless world that you hide when cars come by. To be respectful of the people who don’t want to be bothered by the homeless. But today, for some reason, Jooheon ignored that rule. He just wanted to lay in his spot and cry. He wanted to hold Pups to his chest, and cry without being yelled at that he was suppose to be a man. If he got beaten up then he got beaten up. He just...didn’t care anymore. He could hear the car coming closer and closer, probably someone coming to be dropped off at the restaurant. There was no place to park in this alleyway, meaning that you had to be dropped off and the person had to go park somewhere else. 

The sound of an engine turning off makes Jooheon stiffen up. The tightening of his joints makes everything hurt even more. Feels like he’s being beaten all over again. The car...had turned off in the alleyway. That was new, that was something that never happened before while Jooheon has lived here. The car would park quickly, people would get out, and then the car would speed off to park somewhere else. Sometimes the people would get angry that there wasn’t any parking near the place, and just leave without getting food. It didn’t make any sense to Jooheon why people got so angry over the small things. Angry over a parking spot so they decide to eat somewhere else. Why can’t they be happy with what they have?

“I’m glad they’re still open, sometimes they close early when it’s raining. It’s coming down pretty hard, and it’s only going to get worse.” A voice says, followed by the sound of the car door closing. “ Yeah, I’m surprised as well. But I’m also extremely grateful they’re open, I really want some bulgogi. And the lady who works here always gives us an extra dumpling.” Another voice says. Just the word makes Jooheon’s mouth water, and he accidentally lets a sob out from how much pain his stomach is in. It just keeps gurgling and rumbling, like it was screaming out for food. Pain shoots through his body again as his stomach gurgles with hunger. His aching limbs lay motionless around him, and he can’t even make them move so he can run. Jooheon wished he could get food, but he couldn’t get a job. No one would hire a Little with no caregiver, because they didn’t want to be responsible for the Little. 

“What was that?” Someone asked, making Jooheon cover his mouth. “ It sounded like someone crying. Hello? Anyone there?” Someone shouted, and Jooheon could hear footsteps coming closer to where Jooheon was hiding. Jooheon felt fear running through his body as he covered his head with weak limbs at what he believed would be his second beating of the day. He started whimpering when he heard the footsteps stop right behind him. “ It’s a boy.” The person says, and shocked gasps come from the group. “ A boy? What’s a boy doing out here in the rain!” Another voice says, running from where Jooheon was guessing the car was.“ Hey, it’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you. Come on, let’s see that little face of yours.” The man’s dark burly voice catches Jooheon’s attention, and it makes him feel safe. The deep baritones of a Caregiver that gave the man’s category away instantly. He slowly turns until he’s facing the man speaking. He’s very buff looking, and he’s wearing a black suit with a black shirt underneath. His dark eyes were soft as they looked over Jooheon who struggled to lift himself up into a sitting position. “Oh my god, what happened to you little dude?” The man asked, seeing Jooheon’s busted up face, and tattered clothes. The man helped Jooheon get into a sitting position, a warm hand placed on Jooheon’s bicep.“ I got mugged by some guys.” Jooheon mumbled to the man, getting a sad look from him. “ Where is your caregiver? Why aren’t they with you, sweetie?” The man asked, making Jooheon burst into tears instantly. A small whimpered escaped him as he tried to talk.

“I-I don’t ha-have one.” Jooheon sobbed out, making all the men gasp in shock. Jooheon started crying harder, and it made it worse when he tried to stop himself from crying. The man started stroking Jooheon’s hair gently, like you would with a spooked animal.“ You don’t have one? Oh, you poor thing. You’re here all by yourself? What about your parents?”

“They- th-they didn’t want me ‘cause I’m little. Why didn’t they want me? I’m a good boy, right?”

“Of course you’re a good boy, but you’re also a skinny boy. You’re way too skinny for my taste. You must be hungry huh?” The man raised the umbrella to cover the boy so he wasn’t hit by the rain. Those dark eyes staring down at Jooheon should have made him fearful, should have terrified him. But all he felt was safe. He felt like this man would never hurt him, that he would...take care of him. “ What’s your name, sweetie?” The man asked, watching as Jooheon wiped his nose on his shirt. “ J-Jooheon.” Jooheon said with tears still running down his face. The man gently wiped the tears off of Jooheon’s cheeks, making Jooheon look him in the eyes again. 

“Nice to meet you Jooheon, my name is Shownu.”


	3. Jooheon's new Caregivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waitress is a meanie  
> Wonho is a dork  
> Shownu invites Jooheon into their family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love on this story. I honestly didn't think anyone would read this. People have been asking about Changkyun. He will be receiving his own story of his introduction to the gang Monsta X. So stay tuned for that.

Jooheon was sitting in between Shownu and the man who introduced himself as Wonho. They had brought him into the restaurant with them, where he was introduced to the rest of the group. Hyungwon, Minhyuk, and Kihyun. They were all goofballs, trying to make Jooheon laugh by making funny faces. Jooheon had hooked his index finger on his bottom teeth, making him look even smaller by the action. He giggled softly when Minhyuk stuck his tongue out at him. Shownu wished he had a pacifier to soothe the poor boy. He looked so small sitting next to Shownu, who had built up muscle over the past few years. Jooheon was all bones, the simple grey hoodie he wore looked gigantic on his tiny frame. The dark circles under his eyes told the tale of torture and pain that Jooheon had gone through. His shoes were a size too small, and his big toe was poking out of his right shoe. His fingernails were super long, almost like acrylic nails. Shownu could tell that the boy was wearing two pairs of pants by how thick his waist looked. 

When they first entered the restaurant, the waitress had given Jooheon an evil look. She then explained to Shownu that if he was simply trying to feed the homeless, then he should order something to go. The way she said it made Jooheon burst into tears, causing the rest of the group to coo and comfort the poor boy. Wonho had taken Jooheon into his arms so Shownu could talk to the waitress. Shownu retaliated by threatening to get her fired if she spoke to their ‘child’ like that again, which made her scared. Jooheon peaked over Wonho’s shoulder to see Kihyun smiling at him. Even though Kihyun had a smile on his face, he was sad on the inside. Looking at the Little’s eyes, all bruised with tears still running down from them, it was sight that broke his heart. He could tell just by looking at Jooheon that the boy had gone through hell. It was such a sad sight, and Kihyun is happy that they had found him before someone else had.

Jooheon was being held instead of allowed to walk, apparently his legs looked pretty bad and Shownu didn’t want him damaging them any more. Minhyuk had ran his hands up and down Jooheon’s calves making some noises of distress. He mumbled something to Shownu before giving Jooheon a bright smile. Jooheon smiled back before looking back down at his hands. They had been seated in a private area of the restaurant, in the far back with curtains drawn around them. It was very nice to Jooheon, and made him feel more secure. Once they had been seated, Jooheon had given the group a rundown of the wounds that he knew of from his mugging. Every wound he listed off made the members even more worried for the boy. Some of the wounds Jooheon described could be very serious, and might even get infected if they didn’t clean them soon. “ Now they have a Little’s menu or they have the regular menu if you’d like to look at that?” Wonho said, showing Jooheon the Little’s menu.

“Um...is there any Tteokbokki?” Jooheon asked in almost a whisper of a voice. All the members looked at him, and felt their hearts melt at the cuteness. But they were also concerned. The poor thing was shivering from his rain soaked clothes, his hair was dangling in his eyes from how long it was, and he was super skinny. He looked like if Wonho breathed on him too hard he would blow away. “ Yes, sweetie. They have Tteokbokki, you want that? We’ll get a big serving of it just for you.” Jooheon looked at Shownu as if he was a god, he looked at the man in awe. “ Re-reawy?” Jooheon had suddenly shifted into a younger state of mine, and tears started to form in his eyes again. “ Sweetie, it’s okay. Don’t cry, you’re okay.” Shownu said, huggin the boy close to his chest. “ T’ank you, t’ank you so much. Joonie ap-apre-apreashes it.” The group chuckled at Jooheon’s attempt to say ‘appreciate.’ 

Just then, a new waitress came in to take drinks and food orders. She went around the table, writing down what each of the members wanted. When she got to Jooheon, he somewhat tensed up in Shownu’s arms. “ He will have the Tteokbokki with a glass of chocolate milk. Could you please put a lid on that for him as well?” Shownu continued after that with his order before the waitress left. Jooheon looked at Shownu again, and smiled. “ I like chocolate.” Jooheon stated, making the group smile. Shownu smiled, rubbing his hand up and down Jooheon’s back.“ Did you know that Kihyun makes some of the best hot chocolate?” Wonho said, making Jooheon look over at Kihyun. “ Reawy?” 

“Yep, maybe I can make some for you when we get home.” Jooheon paused, confused at what Kihyun said. He had said ‘we’, including Jooheon in the ‘we.’ That didn’t make sense, Jooheon didn’t live with them. He lives outside on the streets, where he belongs as his father once told him. Maybe he should correct Kihyun.“ Home? I no have home?” The group looked at one another, before nodding at a silent agreement that had been made. “ Jooheon,” Shownu said, allowing the boy to focus on him. “ We would like to bring you home with us. Give you a better life than living on the streets. There will be no more cold nights without a pillow or blanket. No more going hungry for days on end, no more soggy bottoms, no more pain. No more tears.” Shownu said, stroking Jooheon’s hair to calm the boy’s nerves. Jooheon was still looking at Shownu, his eyes glinting with sadness as thoughts ran through his mind. Why would a handsome, intelligent man like Shownu want someone like Jooheon. Jooheon couldn’t even control his bladder, let alone repay Shownu for how much he’s done so far for Jooheon.“ But...why me? I’m nothing special.”

“Jooheon I could tell you were special the first moment I looked into your eyes. I knew that you were the perfect little for us. We have been searching for you for so long, and to have you here right now is like a miracle. To be able to see you smiling and giggling, to see you getting properly taken care of? It’s a blessing, and makes us all happy. We want nothing more to take care of you. Don’t worry about anything else, just know that your hyungs love you so much.” Shownu gestured to all the members, all of them nodding. “Please, let us take care of you. You will be loved and cherished, and never abandoned again. I promise you.” Jooheon was crying again, and Shownu wiped the tears away gently. Jooheon could simply nod, and cuddle closer to Shownu as the man hugged him. “ T’ank you so much!” Jooheon sobbed out, feeling another hand start to rub down his back. Shownu placed his hand against the back of Jooheon’s head, keeping him pressed against his shoulder. He looked at the others, giving them a silent message before continuing to cuddle the boy in his arms.“ You will never be hurt again, I promise Jooheon.” Wonho said, looking over at the other group members. They too had that look in their eyes. A look of pure determination. 

No one was going to hurt Jooheon again.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy dinner, a few more clues of Jooheonie's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support on this story, I had no idea anyone was going to like this story.
> 
> Love you all!!

The food was delivered, and the boys all dug in. After the long meetings of the day, having to talk about their personal lives with the news people, finally finding their little, the boys were ready for some good food. Any time one of the members was having a bad day, they would end up here. This restaurant was known for their bulgogi, as well as having some killer Mandu (It’s like a potsticker). The sound of chopsticks being picked up echoes around the table, Jooheon flinches at the sound. His hands went up to his ears for a split second, before lowering them back down to his lap. He doesn’t remember the last time he went to a family dinner, where everyone was there. Usually, his sister wasn’t even home most of the time, going to her seminars on being a caregiver or hanging out with friends. His parents would be too busy with work or some other excuse to be home for dinner. So Jooheon would be home alone, eating at the way too big dining table by himself. The only night he can remember his family eating together was after his sister’s testing ceremony, and she had become a caregiver. They had gone out to a very nice restaurant and enjoyed the night together. It was one of the very few times Jooheon saw his parents happy.

Sensing Jooheon’s sadness, Kihyun handed him his chocolate milk. Jooheon looked up when he noticed the cup in front of him, and looked up to Kihyung smiling at him. “ Try it, it’s super tasty,” Kihyun says, ruffling Jooheon’s hair making the boy giggle. Slowly, Jooheon grabbed the glass with both hands and started drinking down the sweet milk. It’s been so long since he’s had chocolate milk, and the group could tell by the cute little noises as he made while sipping his drink. His little legs were swinging since they couldn’t reach the ground. As he put his cup down, he looked around the table as the group started eating. He watched in amazement as Wonho downed an entire bowl of ramen in minutes, Wonho sighed with relief when he noticed there was still more ramen on the table. In front of Jooheon was a table full of food, food that he hasn’t eaten since his parents kicked him out of the house. Steaming hot potstickers, Tteokbokki, Ramen, sweet and sour pork, and so many more options. It was like he’d died and gone to heaven. It’s been too long since Jooheon could actually say he’s had a decent meal. He remembers the first month of living on the street, a nice old woman had bought him a steaming bowl of soup and several sandwiches. He can still taste that delicious broth. He starts to drool, and Shownu wipes it from his lips. Hyungwon was the one to grab Jooheon’s plate and started to pile it high with food. A little bit of everything, and a small bowl of kimchi on the side with rice. 

As soon as the plate is set in front of Jooheon, he starts digging in with his fork. Chopsticks were his worst enemy when he was in little space. His fingers don’t coordinate with what his brain tells them to do when he’s in little space, so usually Jooheon will eat with his hands. But since there’s a fork right here, he’s going to use that instead. As he’s chowing down on the Tteokbokki, Shownu has to remind him to come up for air. “ It’s not going anywhere, just slow down sweetie.” He mumbles as Jooheon looks up at him, his cheeks puffed out from the food in his mouth. He swallowed his mouth full, looking down at the table in shame. “ Sorry.”

“It’s alright, I just don’t want you to choke,” Shownu said, rubbing Jooheon’s back gently. Jooheon nods softly and starts eating again but much slower. The group eats and watches Jooheon as he chows down on the food in front of him. Shownu is sneaky and adds a few extra pieces of Tteokbokki into Jooheon’s bowl. Kihyun was constantly getting up and down from his seat, making sure everyone had something in their bowl. Wonho smacked him on the ass as he walked past him, earning a smack on the back of his head. “ Not in front of Jooheon,” Kihyun said in fake anger. Jooheon looked up when Kihyun said his name, his cheeks stuffed with food making him look adorable. Kihyun smiled, before grabbing a potsticker with his chopsticks. He offers it to Jooheon, who gladly takes it in his mouth. Minhyuk, who’s sitting across from Jooheon, clutches his chest at the adorableness. “ I could die happy right now from all of this cuteness.” He says, sliding down in his seat for effect. Jooheon’s face turns bright red and looks down as the group coos over him. “ Such a sweet boy,” Shownu says, running his hand through Jooheon’s greasy hair. “ I think once we get home, a certain little boy needs a nice long bubble bath then straight to bed.” Jooheon looked around the table to figure out who Kihyun was talking about, then it suddenly hit him. “ Me?”

“Yes silly, who else is our little boy.” Jooheon looked down again, he was still not used to this. Which was understandable, since it hasn’t even been an hour since Shownu asked him to be their little. He was also probably going to be in a food coma before they even reached the house. A sneeze pulled him away from his thoughts, and it also silenced the table. “ Sorry.” He mumbles, wiping his nose on his sleeve. “ Don’t be sorry sweetheart, are you feeling okay?” Jooheon felt someone push his hair up, placing their hand on his forehead. He looked up to see Hyungwon looking at him concerned. “ Kihyun, come here.” Kihyun was right by Hyungwon’s side and placed his hands against Jooheon’s cheeks. He checked his pulse on his wrist and made some displeased noises. “ He’s running a bit too warm for my liking, I think there are some extra clothes in the car that’ll be warmer. Wonho, could you go get them for me, as well as my medical bag?” Wonho nodded, stood up, and walked out of the private area.

Jooheon whimpered when Wonho left, feeling tears form in his eyes. Was Wonho leaving forever? “ Don’t cry sweetie, he’ll be right back,” Hyungwon said, rubbing the back of Jooheon’s neck. “ He’s..c-coming back?” Jooheon mumbled, receiving a nod from Hyungwon. “ I promise he’s coming right back.” Shownu picked up a napkin and gently wiped the tears from Jooheon’s eyes. Jooheon winced when he pressed too much on his swollen eye. “ Owie.” Jooheon whimpered, covering his eye with his hand. “ I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Shownu said, calming the boy down. “ Is your eye hurting you, honey?” Jooheon nodded at Kihyun’s question, whimpering when he tried to pull Jooheon’s hand away from his eye. “ It’s okay, I just want to see. You might have an infection.” Kihyun explained, finally pulling Jooheon’s hand away from his eye. The eye was indeed swollen, and Kihyun could see the outline of a boot mark on the right side of Jooheon’s face. He whined when Kihyun tried to lift his shirt up.

“Jooheon, did they hurt you here?” Kihyun asked, placing his hand just a few inches away from Jooheon’s ribs. “ Yeh, it hurt a lot. They tried to take Pups from me, but I didn’t let them.” Kihyun smiled softly at Jooheon showing him the little puppy toy. “ That’s so brave of you Jooheonie, I’m really proud of you for doing that. However, I’ll need to check your ribs in case they might be broken.” Kihyun’s tone was soft, not trying to frighten the boy even further.

Wonho finally returned with the extra clothes, Kihyun’s medical bag, and an extra bag. “ Sorry, I stopped by the shop across the street to pick up something,” Wonho said, handing Kihyun his medical bag. “ Thank you Wonho, now let’s see if Jooheonie has a fever.” Kihyun pulled out an oral thermometer, placing it under Jooheon’s tongue. “ Don’t move, sweetie,” Shownu said, receiving a small nod from Jooheon. After a few seconds, the thermometer beeped, and Kihyun took it out of Jooheon’s mouth. “ It’s a little high, so I’ll give him some medicine in the car. Let’s you into these new clothes, Shownu will bring you to the bathroom to change. I’m guessing that you bought diapers Wonho?” 

“Yep, extra absorbent,” Wonho said, pulling the pack out. Jooheon blushed at the sight, but in his mind, he felt relieved. Diapers gave an extra layer of protection and probably stopped the rash from growing. It was painful, even now the tingling pain of the rash was causing Jooheon to keep his legs spread. He can only imagine what Shownu was going to say when he saw the Little’s legs.

“Come on sweetie, let’s go get you changed.” Shownu stood up and picked up Jooheon. Jooheon grabbed tightly onto Shownu, making sure he didn’t fall. Shownu then carried him to the bathroom with Kihyun trailing him. They already knew there were going to be tears, both from the little and the caregivers.


	5. The Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How bad are Jooheon's wounds?   
> How do Shownu and Kihyun react?

As soon as they entered the bathroom, Kihyung looked to make sure no one else was in there before locking the door. They didn’t want to make the little uncomfortable being naked in a public bathroom, even though it was common to change littles in public. “ Alright, Shownu could you set him down on the table please?” Shownu nodded at Kihyun’s request, setting the shivering Little on the table. He didn’t let go of Jooheon’s hand though, he stood there holding his hand. “ Alright, let’s get these nasty clothes off huh?” Kihyun asked, receiving a nod from Jooheon who was biting on his thumbnail in fear. “ It’s okay Jooheonie, we’ll go slow. Why don’t we start with your hoodie huh? Can we start there?” Kihyun asked. Jooheon shrugged, not sure what to do. He was scared, he’s never been seen naked by anyone but his mother and the maid that one time she walked him on him changing. It was worse than underneath his clothes were bruises, scars, and rashes. “ It’s okay sweetie, “ Shownu says, whispering soft nothings into Jooheon’s ear to calm the boy down. Jooheon nods, before looking up at Kihyun who’s standing right in front of him. “ Okay, arms up!” Kihyun says.

Jooheon, slowly but surely, lifts his arms up over his head. His little hands are shaking at the struggle to keep his arms up. Carefully, Kihyun pulls the dirty hoodie off of Jooheon, leaving him in a plain black T-shirt. Jooheon keeps his arms up so that Kihyun can pull the T-shirt off as well. Kihyun does that as well and freezes as soon as the shirt is off. Bruises cover the boy’s entire chest, front to back. Some lighter than others, some not having even fully formed yet, and then some black as the night sky. The largest covered the right side of the Jooheon’s rib cage, letting Kihyun know that his ribs were definitely broken. The skin near his belly button was torn, but the blood had dried already. Jooheon tries to cover himself with his arms, but Kihyun holds his hands to stop him. Jooheon whimpers, embarrassed, and humiliated to be seen like this. Shownu had to hold his anger back so he didn’t start punching the mirrors. Someone had hurt his Little,  _ HIS  _ Little.“ Shownu, “ He looked up to see Kihyun looking at him in the eyes. He had pulled Jooheon closer, holding the back of his neck so his face was pushed up against his shoulder. “ I know, but not now.” Kihyun’s voice was calm, but Shownu could tell there was venom in those words. Whenever Kiyhun’s voice was calm, low enough that he sounded like a different person, it meant he was angry. If ‘angry’ could even describe the emotions flowing through Kihyun’s veins at the moment. Those bums put their hands on Jooheon, in a way no child should be handled. It was disgusting, and as far as Kihyun was concerned they could rot on the streets.

The first thing the two members did was rub ointment on Jooheon’s skin. Jooheon shivered when the cold lotion made contact with his skin but didn’t whine or complain.“ Smells like Mango.” Jooheon mumbled, running his index finger against his bottom lip. “ It does, do you like Mango, Honey?” Jooheon looked at Kihyun curiously as he said the new nickname. “ I’m...Honey?”

“Of course! You’re sweet like Honey and cute as a bee. Oooo, how about Honeybee? You like that nickname?”

“I ‘ike both of them,” Jooheon said, his index finger had found its way inside of his mouth. “ No, Honey. You can’t put your fingers in your mouth, they might be dirty.” Shownu said, pulling Jooheon’s hand away from his mouth. “ I like Mangoes,” Jooheon said, remembering he hadn’t answered Kihyun’s question earlier. “ Well maybe for breakfast we can have a big bowl of mangoes and whipped cream. How’s that sound?” Jooheon nodded, raising his arms when Kihyun had to wipe ointment on his ribs. It stung a bit, but not anything he hasn’t felt before. “ You still okay, Honey?” Kihyun asked, concerned when the boy hadn’t made a single sound when Kihyun pressed lightly over his ribs. “ Can I...Can I sit down?” Jooheon asked, his bottom lip quivering as he tried to hold in his tears. “ You are sitting down?” Kihyun said, confused by the question. “ With...Shownu-hyungie?” Jooheon said, whimpering right after Kihyun pressed again on his rib cage. Kihyun and Shownu shared a look, before smiling at one another. “ Of course you can sweetheart. Shownu, would you be a dear?” Kihyun asked in his best mom voice, getting a chuckle from the other caregiver. Shownu was lucky enough that this restaurant’s bathroom had couches in it for some odd reason, so he didn’t have to sit on a closed toilet lid in one of the stalls. 

Shownu sat down, and then carefully maneuvered Jooheon so that his back was facing Kihyun. Jooheon looked up at Shownu with his big eyes, Shownu smiling down at him. “ Hello, Little One,” Shownu said, his deep baritone voice sending shivers up Jooheon’s back. Jooheon smiled before resting his head against Shownu’s chest. “ You can rest for a little bit Jooheon, I’m just gonna bandage you up and put you in nicer clothes okay?”

“Did Wonho-Hyung get diapers?” Jooheon asked, lifting his head again to look at Kihyun. Kihyun stopped rubbing his hands against the boy’s back to look at him. How had the boy known that Wonho had gotten diapers, he hadn’t even seen inside of the bag. “ How...how did you know that Jooheonie?” Kihyun asked, his face was covered with curiosity. “ The convenience store across the street sells diapers.” Jooheon simply said, and Shownu was stunned silent. The boy had deduced that Wonho had gone to the convenience store to get him diapers just because of the bag the item was in. “ Wow, looks like we have a smart cookie on our hands, Shownu,” Kihyun says, ruffling Jooheon’s hair before continuing to rub ointment on the boy’s body. Jooheon giggled, covering his mouth with his hand as he continued. “ Was that funny?”

“Yeah, Kihyun-Hyung is funny,” Jooheon replied to Shownu before resting his head back on Shownu’s shoulder. Shownu, though buff and strong, was warm and fuzzy. He had a natural warmth to him that reminded Jooheon of a blanket, something that protected people from bad dreams. Shownu was a man who just radiated power, but not in the way politicians do. He did in a way to show people that he was there for his community and that he would defend the community with all his power. At the moment, Shownu was just a teddy bear cuddling up to his sweet little Jooheon. The boy was rubbing his nose against Shownu’s suit jacket, trying to get comfortable before laying his head down. Kihyun was now wrapping bandages around Jooheon’s torso, being as gentle as possible to keep the pain level very low. It was painful, of course, it was painful. Having your bruises being pressed tightly by a bandage that continues to press without the fingers touching Jooheon. At points, he’s grabbing Shownu’s jacket so much it almost tears. 

“Okay, all done. You did so well Jooheonie.” Kihyun says, running his fingers through Jooheon’s hair again. “ Hu..hurts,” Jooheon says with a shaky tone of voice. Kihyun’s fingers stopped, and he looked up at the man with tears welling up in his eyes. “ I know sweetie, I know,” Kihyun mumbled, pressing a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “ It’ll subside a bit, just get used to it,” Kihyun says, smiling at the boy. Jooheon sniffled a bit, before nodding slightly. “ I’m cold,” Jooheon said, getting both caregiver’s attention. “ Okay, let’s put you in some clothes.” Kihyun crouched down to open the duffle bag that contained extra clothes, a few of his medical supplies, and even some snacks since Wonho gets cranky if he’s not fed every two hours. First, Shownu had to get the diaper on the poor boy. “ Are you okay with wearing this Jooheon?” Shownu showed Jooheon the diaper in his hand. It had little bears holding stars on it, a line on the front to show whether it had been used or not. Jooheon had never had such diapers before, these were the expensive kind. The only one’s he’s had were from the 99 cent store, and they itch horribly. He nodded softly as he stood in front of Shownu, his finger finding its way back in his mouth. “ No more of that,” Shownu said, smiling when the boy looked excited at getting to wear diapers. “ Okay, let’s slip these on.” Shownu stripped off the boy’s bottom and froze. The boy’s entire inner leg was covered in a rash. It was dark red and looked so bad. Kihyun screams, like actually screams. It’s quick, but it still shows just how shocked he is. It looked as if the boy had been in wet clothes for months, possibly over a year. It was that bad.“ Oh sweetie, have you been wetting yourself?” Kihyun said, seeing just how bad the rash was. Out of ten, it was easily twenty. Jooheon blushed, nodding quickly before looking down. “ We’re going to have to keep you on bed rest for a while so we can heal that rash. Maybe Wonho will bring the TV up to the spare room.” Kihyun said, smiling at the boy before quickly wiping lotion over the rash before sliding up the diaper. Jooheon was ecstatic to have a diaper on, after so many months of not having one. It was comforting to have the protection, and he made a very soft happy noise under his breath. Better than just wetting himself constantly, and never having anything to clean himself up with. 

After that, Shownu pulled up some cotton sweatpants on the boy’s legs, tightening the drawstrings around the boy’s tiny waist. Followed by fluffy socks, no shoes though. The boy would be carried for quite a while, even at the house probably until Kihyun gave him the ‘okay.’ Next was Wonho’s giant red hoodie that he basically forced Kihyun to keep in the car for emergencies. “ What if I forget a jacket and it snows?” That was one of Kihyun’s favorite excuses from Wonho. Jooheon was swimming in the fabric, but he looked so snuggled up in it. It even gave him the cutest sweater paws.“ There we are, all fixed up. Just needs a wash and he’ll be a brand new babe.” Kihyun said, looking at Jooheon kick his feet slightly while he sat on Shownu’s lap yet again. “ I...I’d like to leave p’ease,” Jooheon said, looking up at the two caregivers. They both smiled at him, before smiling at each other.    
“Of course, let’s go home.” 


	6. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go home after getting Jooheony comfortable.

Returning to the table, the group had already gotten their take out boxes prepared, the bill had been paid, and they had their coats on. “ Aww! You look so cute in my hoodie.” Wonho said, bouncing over to squish the boy’s cheek gently. “ It's..your jacket, Hyung?” Jooheon asks, his eyes peeking out from underneath the hood that Shownu had put over his head. “ It is, so you take extra care of it for me okay?” Jooheon nods, giving Wonho the biggest grin. “ My heart!” Wonho says, grasping at his shirt dramatically. “ Okay, enough drama. Let’s get home, I’m sure this little guy would like to see his new home huh?” Kihyun says as he watches Jooheon yawn. The boy leans his head against Shownu’s shoulder, his slowly falling shut. “ We should hurry so we can get him in the bath before he falls asleep,” Shownu says, waking the boy up. “ A bath?” Jooheon asks, earning a smile from the group. His plump lips form a soft pout unconsciously, and his cheeks are dusted pink. “ Yep, unless you want to wait?” Shownu asks, earning a glare from Kihyun. No, Jooheon would be getting a bath tonight no matter what. “ No, I want a bath please.” He says, sitting up a bit in Shownu’s arms. The diaper covering his bottom crinkling a bit, letting the group know it was on. 

“Did I pick the right diapers?” Wonho whispers to Kihyun as they exit the restaurant. Shownu is ahead of them, Jooheon being distracted by Minhyuk’s silliness. Kihyun patted Wonho’s shoulder, a grin on his face. “ Yes, Jooheon loved them. But he knew what was in the bag just by deducing it, it looks like we have a little detective on our hands.” Wonho seemed excited by that and started thinking about all the toys he could buy for the boy. “ What if we got those puzzle games for him? Keep his mind active?”

“That sounds like a great idea, we’ll discuss it later,” Kihyun says, gesturing for Wonho to get in the car. Wonho grinned before entering the car, followed by Kihyun who shut the door and the car started moving. Jooheon was still in Shownu’s lap, and he was asleep. “ He couldn’t stay awake anymore, I didn’t even notice he was asleep at first. He had his head up while he was sleeping. Super creepy.” Shownu said, shifting a little bit so Jooheon sat comfortably in his arms. He looked so tiny in Shownu’s arms, and it worried Kihyun a bit. He was way too small for his age, height-wise as well weight-wise. The others had noticed it too and kept glancing over at Jooheon’s limp body. “ Is he gonna be okay?” Minhyuk asked, gripping his hands tightly between his knees. Kihyun could see he was on the verge of breaking down but was holding it for the sake of Jooheon. “ As long as we have him, he’ll be fine. I’m just trying to figure out how we can charge his parents for Little Abuse without the cops zoning in on us.” Kihyun explained, rubbing at his chin like he does when he’s thinking. “ Don’t worry about that, I’ll take care of that,” Shownu said, patting Kihyun’s leg in reassurance.

“The chief of police still owes for that one drug bust?” Wonho asked. The chief of police had been so close to cracking down on one of Korea’s biggest drug operations but still didn’t have enough evidence to get a search warrant. Shownu, being the nice gang leader he is, gave him that evidence in exchange for several favors. “ Yep, and this will be the perfect reason to use my final favor. I’ve kept the chief of police on a leash for too long anyway, time to let him free.” Shownu replied, chuckling softly. He stopped when Jooheon wiggled in his grip, flipping over so he could rest his head against Shownu’s chest. Jooheon’s head was pressed right up against Shownu’s chest letting him hear Shownu’s heartbeat. He made a pleased humming sound, before drifting off to sleep.

“I’m glad he didn’t fully wake up, nothing is worse than a cranky little. At least that’s what Kim Seokjin says at least.” Kihyun says, pressing his hand against Jooheon’s forehead once again. He seemed even warmer from the last time he checked, must be the cold getting to him already. This year was supposed to be the coldest it’s been in a while for Korea. The snow was going to start falling before November, and even now in September, it was freezing out. No wonder Jooheon was getting sick, he had spent the entire day outside in the freezing cold as well as the rain. Even the Pup that he held tightly in his arms was still a bit wet, a quick trip into the drying would fix that while Jooheon was in the bathtub.

Hyungwon looked like he was also on the verge of passing out, which was normal for the sloth of the group. If he wasn’t working or eating, he was sleeping on something or someone. Someone usually being Wonho, because he was able to carry Hyungwon around like he weighed nothing. Right now, Hyungwon was leaning against Minhyuk’s shoulder, dozing off as the car headed towards home. “ You better not drool on me,” Minhyuk complains, yet still runs his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair. “ I don’t drool, ass.” Hyungwon mumbles, scooting closer to Minhyuk to get in a more comfortable position. “ Sure you don’t, just like how Shownu doesn’t snore.” Shownu glared at Minhyuk, who just smiled back at him. “ Don’t wake the baby Shownu with your anger,” Minhyuk said, causing Shownu to pout. He swore under his breath and snuggled Jooheon even tighter. 

Looking out the window, Shownu saw that they were coming up on their home. It was rather large, similar to other mafia homes in the area. The top mafia gangs lived out in the country instead of living in the city, it helped clear their minds of all the chaos in their line of business. Shownu had worked hard to get this house, even if working hard meant killing people and hacking banks. It was his baby, besides the actual baby sleeping in his arms. Ever since he was younger, he’s always wanted a house with a fountain in the driveway. To have that now at the age of 28 was amazing. 

(Picture of the house:  [ https://xr3d.com/french-country-mansion/ ](https://xr3d.com/french-country-mansion/) )

Pulling up to the house, the boys quickly got out of the car. Kihyun stood by the car door, holding it for Shownu so he could slowly scoot out of the car. Jooheon was dead to the world, soft snores escaped his open mouth and his little arm was dangling as Shownu moved toward the house. The rain had stopped before they arrived home, now fog surrounded the house inching closer as the seconds passed. As Shownu walked, he jiggled Jooheon on accident causing the boy to wake up. “ Shownu?” Jooheon mumbled, sitting up in the leader’s arms and rubbing his eye. “ Hey sweetie, sorry to wake you. We’re just heading inside the house now, and soon you’ll get into the nice warm bath. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Jooheon nodded, rubbing his face to wake up a bit more. He was so tired, and his body was aching. His nose hurt, which was a sign that he was getting sick. Jooheon hated being sick because it made everything worse. The cold, the shivers, the headache. Everything was multiplied because he couldn’t take care of himself. “ I’ll give him some medicine before bed, it’ll help him sleep,” Kihyun said, running his fingers through Jooheon’s greasy hair. “ You need a haircut little man, I’ll do that before bathing you.” He says, making Jooheon look up at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a hair cut. Having long hair had become just normal to him, seeing as how he was too scared to handle scissors by himself.

Shownu entered the house with Jooheon in his arms still and watched as the boy’s eyes widened at the sight of the inside of the house. The large staircase, the chandelier that Hyungwon had gotten as a birthday present, the famous paintings that hung on the walls, it was a very gorgeous house. Shownu smiled as he looked down at Jooheon who was still looking around at his new home. His home? Jooheon hadn’t thought he would ever have a ‘home’ again, not after the fight with his parents. Yet, here he was. Finally in a warm and safe place that he could consider home. This was going to be the beginning of something great.


	7. I love you, Sweet boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon finds out what it feels like to be loved.

Getting a haircut made Jooheon look and feel so much better. It was now short on the sides, with the top of his head longer so he still had bangs. His black hair was still glossy since they had yet to get him in the bathtub. This being yet another problem for Jooheon. He hadn’t been in a bathtub since he was five years old, and that was only because he was ill and couldn’t stand up. Showers were his go-to when he needed to clean himself, also the showers at the local homeless shelter were free. They didn’t have the nice smelling soaps or shampoos, but it was what Jooheon had. It was sad for Jooheon to realize how deep his parent’s hatred for having a little in the family went. Not allowing their son to take baths, no toys after the age of nine, no cute clothes, Jooheon wasn’t even allowed to take art class because of his parents. It made him angry now that he realized just how deep the abuse went. It made Jooheon fear his classification, made him fear what he was. Made him fear everything that his brain was telling him. 

Kihyun pulled Jooheon out of his deep thinking by starting to take his clothes off. The bath had been filled, and Kihyun had waited to add the bath bomb to let Jooheon do it. It was something that Littles loved apparently, which Kihyun discovered when asking GOT7’s leader Jae-beom. Jooheon looked at him confused for a little bit, wondering why he was taking his nice warm clothes off of him. “ Hyung?”

“Yes sweetheart,” Kihyun asked, pulling the hoodie over Jooheon’s head before folding it and putting it on the sink. “ Why you take clothes?” Jooheon asked, looking sad at Wonho’s hoodie on the sink. He promised to take care of that hoodie, yet Kihyun was taking it away. What had he done wrong to have that be the case? “ Sweetheart, I’m not taking your clothes. I’m getting you undressed so you can have a bath. I have bubbles, a bath bomb you can use, I think I have a few bath toys from babysitting. I promise you that I am never going to steal your clothes from you, nothing is going to be taken from you unless it’s a health hazard. You can have Wonho’s hoodie after you get a bath and you’re dried off.” Kihyun explains, putting his hands on Jooheon’s shoulders to show that he was serious. Jooheon looked him in the eyes to see if he could find any lie in Kihyun’s eyes, but nothing was there except warmth and love. Jooheon smiled slightly, nodded, and started messing with the button on his pants. Kihyun smiled when Jooheon jutted his bottom lip out when he couldn’t get his pants open. “ Hyung? Help?” Kihyun’s heart melted slightly as he grinned at the Little. “ Such a sweet boy. I’ll help you out of those pants and diaper, then we’ll get into the nice warm bath.” Jooheon was both excited and nervous. He remembers vividly the last time he was in a bathtub.

His mother had found him collapsed on the bathroom floor and hadn’t given a cold bath to bring down his fever. She left him alone for five minutes to get cough medicine, and his head had almost gone under the water. It was terrifying for a five-year-old, and she had to apologize for a week before Jooheon would even look at her. So now, sitting on the toilet seat of a very fancy bathroom, Jooheon felt scared. What if it happened again, he was already feeling like he had the flu. But Kihyun had only shown him love and supported that he was a little, unlike his mother. His mother would have never allowed Jooheon to suck his thumb in front of her or wear a diaper. No, Kihyun was different, he was better. 

Soon, the tub was full, and Kihyun handed Jooheon a ball. It felt like dried sand and was made up of different shades of red. “ What is this?” Jooheon asked, turning the ball over in his hand with a confused look on his face. “ It is called a bath bomb, it turns the bathwater a very pretty color and makes you smell really nice. I’m going to put in some bath salts as well to help your muscles and to help you relax. You want to put that in the water and watch it fizz?” Kihyun asked, watching Jooheon nod excitedly. He wanted to see the ball fizz. Kihyun picked him up into his arms and walked closer to the tub so Jooheon could drop the bath bomb into the tub. Instead of just dropping it, Jooheon carefully set the bath bomb onto the surface of the water. 

He watched in amazement as the ball started to fizz, and color started to spread through the water. As the bath bomb grew smaller, the color spread more until the ball disappeared and the water was entirely red. “ Wow.” Jooheon was shocked at what the bath bomb had done, and was super excited to get into the bathtub. “ Okay, let’s get you all squeaky clean,” Kihyun said and slowly lowered the naked boy into the water. The water was warm, so much warmer than the water at the homeless shelter. Instantly, Jooheon felt his body relax and his bones turn to jelly. It was the most relaxed he’s felt in almost two years. It made him start to cry.

To say Kihyun was shocked when Jooheon started crying as he settled into the tub. Big, fat tears fell down the boy’s cheeks as he cried silently. Kihyun was stunned for about three seconds before he started comforting the boy. He spoke soft nothings in the boy’s ear, holding his head in his arms, and stroking his hair gently. “ You’re okay, sweet boy. You’re so good, such a good boy.” Kihyun whispered, and continued to say these until Jooheon was only sniffling. “ Now, why the tears sweet boy?” 

“I…*sniff* I’m so happy *sniff* that you took me in,” Jooheon said as he tried to stop from crying again, bring his wet arm to wipe his tears. Kihyun stopped him by wiping the tears away himself. So that’s why he was crying, they were tears of joy instead of tears of sadness. It reminded Kihyun that Jooheon’s parents disliked Littles. Knowing what people who disliked Littles were like, he knew exactly what Jooheon’s childhood was like. He probably never even had a proper childhood. “ Mama, never let me take baths. I only...wemembew when I was five, and I was sick. Mama gave me a bath then, and I almost dwowned. Mama left me alone for five minutes.” Jooheon explained before Kihyun could think more about Jooheon’s parents. “ Why didn’t she let you take anymore baths?” Kihyun asked.

“Because I’m supposed to be a gwown up,” Jooheon said, raising up to put his thumb in his mouth. Kihyun stopped him from doing that because his hand was all soapy from the bath bomb and bath salts. “ Jooheon, I want you to listen to me. What your parents did was a bad thing, they tried to force you to be something you’re not. They tried to force you to become a caregiver. But...you can’t change a classification by force. You are born with it, it is already assigned to you when you’re born. You don’t have to worry about being a grown-up anymore, we’ll do that for you. You can be the baby boy you’ve always wanted to be. We’ll cherish you and love you, take care of you. You will not be forced to be a caregiver when you’re not.” Kihyun said, still holding Jooheon’s face gently in his hands. Jooheon looked him in the eyes and burst into tears. Kihyun held Jooheon’s head against his chest and pressed a kiss on the top of his head.

“I love you, sweet boy.”


	8. Sleepy Time Junction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Anyone who gets the title's reference get's fifty points*  
> Kihyun gets Jooheon ready for bed.
> 
> Here's a question for my readers:  
> Should I leave this off on the first breakfast Jooheon has with the group and have a big sappy ending of this story? This way I'll start on Changkyun's introduction to the gang faster.
> 
> OR????
> 
> Should I do similar to the Mafia's Boy where it's a super long story with ups and downs? 
> 
> Vote in the comments

It took over an hour to get Jooheon completely clean of all the dirt and grime off of his body. His hair needed three washes to get it clean, leaving it a beautiful dark brown instead of the black Kihyun thought it was. Now, with the layer of dirt washing down the drain with the water, Kihyun had an even clearer image of Jooheon’s injuries. More bruises emerge as the Jooheon is scrubbed down with soap. He looked like a brand new boy. “ There, all squeaky clean. “ Kihyun mumbled, pulling Jooheon out of the tub to stand on the bath mat. “ Squeaky Clean,” Jooheon repeated happily, though he was shivering as the air hit his skin. Kihyun pulled a towel off the hook on the back of the bathroom door and wrapped it around Jooheon. Jooheon somehow looked even smaller in the towel, it basically swallowed him. His tiny toes poked out from underneath the large towel.

“Come on, let’s go put some clothes on,” Kihyun said, holding his hand out for Jooheon to take. Jooheon just stared at it, his eyes looking sad at the hand reaching out to him. “ Honey?” Kihyun asked, looking at the boy. His hair was still damp and dangled in front of his eyes. From Kihyun’s point of view, he looked exactly like a little kid. Because of Jooheon’s classification, he was only three feet tall and would never grow any taller. His eyes were rounder, and even as Kihyun looked at him they started to fill with tears. “ What’s wrong sweetheart?” Kihyun asked, placing his hand on Jooheon’s shoulder. “ You carry me?” Jooheon asked, sniffling a little bit. Kihyun’s heart melted at Jooheon’s question, the boy was terrified to ask for something. He looked so small, even though he was already small. He looked tired, and he looked broken as a single tear fell down his cheek. How sad, to even be terrified to ask for something as small as being carried. 

Kihyun smiled gently before crouching down, wrapped one arm under Jooheon’s legs and the other wrapped around his back. Kihyun picked up Jooheon with no struggle, seeing as how the boy was severely underweight. Being lifted suddenly, Jooheon jolted in Kihyun’s arms and let out a squeak in surprise. “ Hyung!” He screeched, clutching onto Kihyun’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall. “ I’ve got you, baby boy, don’t worry. I’m not going to drop you.” Kihyun mumbled into the boy’s hair, pressing a soft against the scented locks. Jooheon remained quiet in Hyung's arms, resting his head against Kihyun’s shoulder instead of continuing the conversation. He was exhausted, it was nearly one in the morning by now. His eyes were getting droopy, and he could feel the crankiness starting to build up inside of him. 

Kihyun entered a large bedroom with a four-poster bed, two nightstands on either side of it, a walk-in closet, a dresser, and a small desk and chair. It was one of their guest rooms for when friends stayed over after a night of drinking. It was hardly ever used since most of their friends would be passed out in the living room. In the dresser, there were Little Supplies, since usually, the other gangs would bring their littles over. Diapers, creams, burp rags, bibs, pull-ups, pinkies, onesies, anything a little might need were in the dresser. Which was one of the reasons Kihyun chose this specific bedroom. “ Okay, now does Honey want bumblebees on his onesie? Or does he want Kihyunnie to pick?” Kihyun asked gently, feeling if he forced Jooheon to answer he would have a cranky baby on his hands. “ H..Hyung pick p’ease,” Jooheon said in a sleepy tone, before turning his head into Kihyun’s neck. “ Okay sweetie, Hyung will pick.” It was rather cold out tonight, so Kihyung picked a warm yellow onesie with bumblebees on it. It had the feet on it, so if Jooheon accidentally kicked the blankets off in the night (Which was highly unlikely) his feet would still be warm. 

“I’m putting you in a more absorbent diaper, so it’s going to make it more difficult to walk with it on. It’s just for bedtime though. I would just let you go bare with a towel underneath to air out your rash, but we’ll do that during the day for an hour at most. I’ll put extra cream on, so it’ll be cold.” Kihyun described everything he was doing to Jooheon. He was truthful in the fact that cream was very cold, jolting Jooheon from his semi-sleep state. “ Cold!” He whined, trying to roll on his stomach to get away. “ I know sweetie, just a little bit more. It’s going to help with your owies.” Jooheon stopped his fight to get away, simply laying there and allowing Kihyun to continue the diaper process. Finally, when the cozy diaper was on, Kihyun slipped Jooheon into the warmest outfit he’s ever been in. He let out an audible sigh of content when the onesie was zipped up. “ Do you like that sweetie? All nice and warm, and ready for bed. The blanket is heated too, so you’ll be even warmer.” Jooheon smiled happily, and sleep started to take over once again.

“Okay, time for bed,” Kihyun whispered and tucked Jooheon in snuggly. Making sure the blankets were securely around the boy, Kihyung lifted the hidden sides that came up to create a makeshift crib for Jooheon so he didn’t roll out of bed. “ Sweet dreams, Jooheon.” Kihyun pressed a kiss to the boy’s head, turned the nightlight, turned off the lights, and left the room leaving the door open just a little bit.

Kihyun’s scent remained, surrounding Jooheon with the delicious smell of vanilla cookies. The warmth that surrounded him reminded Jooheon of the hugs his mother would give him. Just as Jooheon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep he could hear a soft chuckle come from just outside the door.


	9. That means you’re a prince!  And I’m the princess!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon and Shownu get off on the right foot.
> 
> *Hello!!  
> So, I'm starting on the very first chapter of Changkyun's story, but I also need a name for the story. So I have one name I'm thinking of.   
> UnWanted Orphan (Yes, the W is supposed to be capitalized)  
> What do you guys think? Let me know*

Jooheon woke up feeling better than he has in a very long time. It was as if he was floating on a cloud, his body feeling weightless. Jooheon wasn’t tired as he usually was, he felt warm, and he felt safe in his cocoon. He sat up gently and started to remember what happened the night before. He remembers Shownu rocking him gently in his arms, Kihyun giving him a bath, Wonho letting him use his hoodie, Minhyuk and Hyungwon making him laugh. But what he remembers the most is that feeling the members gave him. The feeling of being loved was so powerful when all of them were in the same room with Jooheon. Even now, it made the boy smile gently. To only have met the group the night before, and to have them love him so much was amazing. He had butterflies in his stomach that would not go away, and Jooheon couldn’t pinpoint the reason behind them. 

A knock pushed Jooheon out of his thoughts, and he looked up when the door started to open. Shownu popped his head in, a smile spread across his face when he saw that Jooheon was awake. “ Good morning, how are you feeling this morning?” He asked, entering the room all the way. He was in a suit similar to last night, except this one was navy blue with a black-tie. “ I’m feeling very well, Hyung. Thank you again for..everything. I don’t know how to thank you for everything...you’ve done for me.” Jooheon said, looking down at his hands. Instead of the dirty hands, he was used to seeing, Jooheon looked down at his freshly cleaned pale palms. “ Jooheon, you don’t have to thank me for anything. I wanted to do this, I wanted you to be my little. I meant it last night when I felt that you were supposed to be mine, you were supposed to be my little boy. That feeling doesn’t stop just because I slept through the night. Even now I can feel it, right here.” Shownu pressed his hand against his chest right over his heart and sat down next to Jooheon on the bed. “ It’s just...I’ve never been wanted before like this. To have someone actually... _ want _ to take care of me is a little bit unbelievable.” Jooheon explained, letting Shownu get a little look at what was going on inside the boy’s head. His parents had chosen to get rid of him, to kick him out of their lives just because he was a little. It hurt Shownu’s heart to realize that Jooheon has been nurtured in his life in the way that he should be.

“Jooheon, I want to do something for you. But if it’s something you don’t want to do then tell me.” Shownu says, making sure he makes eye contact with Jooheon. “ Will it hurt?” Jooheon asked, twiddling his fingers in his lap. “ Of course not, Jooheon I would never hurt you. No one in this house will hurt you, not if they want to deal with me.” Jooheon chuckled at that, smiling at Shownu. “ What is it then?”

“I would like to do a ‘reset’ on your childhood. It’s basically that we treat you as your Little age-range 24hrs instead of only having a certain age-play time. We could have certain times where you can be big if that is what you’re worried about but other than that you would be Little all the time. I know this is a huge step for you, you’ve probably kept yourself from being Little while being on the street. You’ve probably blocked off that part of yourself for a while, and last night was the first time in a very long time since you’ve done that correct?” Jooheon nodded, still processing what Shownu was trying to tell him. To be little all day every day? That’s just ridiculous! What if he can’t be little one day, will he be punished? Jooheon starts chewing on his index finger, only for Shownu to remove his fingers from his mouth. “ If there are days you can’t go into headspace, or you need to quickly escape headspace, you’re not going to be punished. If it happens suddenly, then it is not your fault. However, if you stay in your Big headspace for more than three days we’re going to sit down and have a chat. You won’t be punished because you don’t want to be little.” Shownu explained, running his finger down Jooheon’s cheek. Jooheon hadn’t realized he had started crying until Shownu wiped the tears away. 

“I didn’t...I..”

“I know, it’s an okay sweetie.” Shownu pulls Jooheon onto his lap and cuddles him for a few minutes. Jooheon sniffles quietly in Shownu’s lap, his hand squeezing Shownu’s forearm softly. “ Thank you, Hyung,” Jooheon says, wiping his eyes gently. “ You don’t have to thank me, sweetheart. I want to do this. I want to take care of you. So do the others. Kihyun is already downstairs making breakfast for you.” Jooheon perked up at the mention of breakfast, remembering what Kihyun had told him the night before. “ Mangoes?” Jooheon asked, looking excited. Shownu smiled gently, placing his hand on Jooheon’s cheek. “ Yep, we have Mango sticky rice, made it fresh this morning. Got up an extra hour early to make it for you bud. You want some?” Jooheon nodded his head excitedly, Mango sticky rice sounds delicious right now.

“Sounds Yummy,” Jooheon says, earning a chuckle from Shownu. “ You’re so cute, you know that?” Shownu asks, pinching Jooheon’s cheek. Jooheon whined softly, pushing at Shownu’s hand with a pout on his face. “ Okay, I won’t do that anymore. Let’s go downstairs though, I bet you’re hungry. You want me to carry you?” Shownu asked, reaching his hands out to pick Jooheon up. Jooheon sat there, thinking for a moment before reaching his arms up to be picked up. Shownu smiled and lifted Jooheon onto his hip. Jooheon squeaked slightly, still not used to being picked up by so many people. He gripped tightly onto Shownu’s shoulder, hiding his face in Shownu’s neck. 

Making his way out of the room, Shownu showed off his collection of priceless artwork to Jooheon as they made their way to the staircase. “ Woah! Hyung is rich!” Jooheon exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Shownu. “ Yes, I have a very well-paying job.”

“Does Hyung have a horse? Like the prince in Snow White?” Jooheon asked, slowly slipping into his headspace without even realizing. Shownu saw it easily and smiled gently at the ‘Little’ boy in his arms. “ Yes, I have a stable of horses out in the back of the house. My horse is a black one, who’s name is Midnight.” Shownu explained, heading down the stairs to the main floor of the house. “ Do the other Hyung’s have horses? A white horse? Like Sleeping Beauty?”

“Do you perhaps like Disney films Jooheon?” Shownu asked, causing Jooheon to blush violently. “ Y...Yes. My Dad didn’t like that I was constantly watching princess movies. But I liked how the prince always saved the princess in the end.” Jooheon explained, earning a smile from Shownu. “ Similar to how I save you?” Shownu asked, making Jooheon lookup. In a split second, Jooheon had a giant grin on his face.

“That means you’re a prince! And I’m the princess!”


	10. Author Note

Hello Everyone!!!

It's been a hot minute hasn't it? Well that's because some things have happened which has put things on hold. 

One: A bunch of homework cause of college  
Two: I was sick for about a week and a half ( Not COVID-19: Thank God)  
Three: I cracked my computer screen and have to buy a new one.

HOWEVER:   
Do not fret my dear readers, I will return in the next week or so with a new chapter for my two stories.  
I just need to buy a new laptop and I shall be back up and running. Hope everyone is doing okay.

Love you,

M. Canciamille.


	11. Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon and his 'mistakes'  
> But his Hyungs will always be there for him

Kihyun had just set the bowl of Mangoes onto the dining table when Shownu entered with Jooheon in his arms. Jooheon shouted something about Shownu being a prince, which made Kihyun smile. Jooheon was kicking his feet happily in Shownu’s arms. “ Then I’ll happily be the prince to you, my princess,” Shownu says, pressing a kiss to Jooheon’s cheek. Jooheon squealed in happiness, wrapping his arms around Shownu’s neck. He presses his face against Shownu’s face, earning soft kisses from Shownu in return.“ Well, that was not what I was expecting first thing in the morning.” Kihyun says, putting a hand on his hip and a smile on his face. “ Kihyun-Hyung! Shownu’s a prince! A-And I’m a princess!” Jooheon shouts excitedly as Shownu takes a seat at the head of the table. “ So I’ve heard. A princess you say? Why didn’t you say you were a princess, Honey?” Kihyun asks, loving the beautiful smile he received in return from Jooheon. “ I’m not a real princess, Hyung!” Jooheon says. “ Oh silly me, you look just like a princess I just assumed,” Kihyun explains, Jooheon giggles and subconsciously wipes his nose with the back of his hand.

“Don’t do that sweetie, you’ll make your nose as red as Rudolph!” Kihyun says, picking up a napkin to wipe at Jooheon’s nose. “ Sorry,” Jooheon says, leaning his back against Shownu’s chest. “ It’s okay, I’ll be sure to put some extra tissues in your room before tonight. How is his temperature, Shownu?” Kihyun asked, making a cup of coffee for the leader so he wouldn’t have to get up. “ Oh! I forgot to check, he seemed fine when I went to go get him. But he might still be sick.” Shownu says and gently places his hand on Jooheon’s forehead. Jooheon, who had been playing with one of Shownu’s hands, tilted his head up when he felt his Hyung’s hand on his forehead. “ Hyung?” He asks, trying to turn his head to look at Shownu. “ It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m just checking your temperature. You feeling okay?” Shownu asked, running a hand over Jooheon’s belly.

“I’m a little tired, and I have a headache. But..I don’t think anything else is wrong.” Jooheon says, scratching his hair. “ He’s a little warm, I’ll get him some medicine before his morning nap,” Shownu says, running a hand down Jooheon’s back. “ That’s fine, we can put some into his bottle. Jooheon, if you feel any worse you tell us okay?” Kihyun says as he sits down in the chair next to Shownu. “ Now, how about some mango sticky rice?” Kihyun asks, earning an excited squeal from Jooheon. “ Is that a happy baby I hear?” Jooheon turns his head away from Kihyun to watch Wonho, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon walk into the room. “ Hyungs!” He says, reaching his arms out to Wonho who gladly picked the boy up. Once he was in Wonho’s arms, Jooheon pressed their faces together as he did with Shownu. Wonho chuckled, and so did his other Hyungs. He wraps his arms tighter around the boy, who giggled in return.“ Hello, sweet boy. You having a good morning?”

“Yes, Hyung. Kihyun made mango sticky rice as he promised, and he made so much more food. He even made pancakes! I’ve never had pancakes before, but they look super yummy. There’s also juice, not just orange juice but also apple juice. Then Daddy checked my temperature to make sure I’m not sick. I don’t feel sick, but Daddy said that I felt a little warm.” Jooheon was speaking fast and excitedly and stopped when he saw the stunned looks on his hyung’s face. He turned to look at the others to see they were also stunned. Shownu had coffee dripping down his face after having it spit it out in shock. Kihyun had accidentally spilled some mango onto the table, Hyungwon had choked on his own spit and was currently coughing, and Minhyuk was standing there smiling like a dork. “ Um...Hyungs? Did...I do something wrong? I-I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. Wha-Whatever I did, I’m sorry. I-I-I..I’ll fix it, I promise. I-I-I...” Jooheon felt himself start to hyperventilate, and tears started to form in his eyes. He looked up at Wonho, his face showed that he was scared he had done something wrong. Wonho, still somewhat stunned, shook his head before smiling down at the boy in his arms. “ No sweetie, you didn’t do anything wrong. Calm down, sweetheart. Nothing big, you just...called Shownu ‘Daddy’.” Wonho explained, running his hand through Jooheon’s messy hair.

Jooheon’s eyes widened, and he started to hyperventilate again. He started to whimper and hid his face in his hands. How could he be so careless, calling Shownu ‘Daddy’ the first day being in his home? Now they were going to think he was weak, and weak Littles were no good. That’s what his father always said when Jooheon brought up Littles. That they were weak, and being weak was an abomination. Now, he was going to be thrown out again and nowhere to go. Jooheon started full-blown sobbing now, as his breathing quickened up. “ Wonho, hand me the baby.” Shownu’s voice penetrates Jooheon’s anxiety-filled hearing. Jooheon has shifted around and he starts wailing apologies to no one in particular. Wonho hushes him softly and places him in Shownu’s lap. “ I-I-I...” Jooheon stuttered, but couldn’t make the words come out of his mouth.

Shownu could tell what was going on the second he looked at Jooheon. He was in between headspaces currently, and it was terrifying. He remembers hearing about it from other mob bosses. Each time described, it sounded as if the Little was dying. “  _ They look as if they’re in a different mindset, not Big or Little, but a whole different mindset. They start to panic and they hyperventilate and cry. It’s terrifying, but you need to be calm for them. If you freak out, it’s only going to make them freak out even more.”  _ Shownu remembers JB of the GOT7 mob describing to him when he had gotten their youngest little. But still, seeing it up close it terrified him to see his little so upset. To think he had done something wrong but in fact, he had done something amazing. Being called ‘Daddy’ was something Shownu had only dreamed of. Now that it was happening to him was amazing. The others are probably jealous right now, but Shownu knows that they’ll get their new names eventually. 

“Shhhhh. It’s okay sweetie. Let’s just sit here for a little bit and calm our breathing down. In 1 2 3 and out 1 2 3. That’s right, good boy. Just relax, everything’s fine. You didn’t do anything wrong, you’re fine. Just listen to my voice, nothing else matters, just listen to me.” Shownu kept speaking calmly and pressed Jooheon close to his chest. Jooheon’s head was pressed up against Shownu’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. It calmed him down quickly and left him in a very relaxed state. He decided to just rest his eyes for just a split second, then talk to Shownu about what happened. His eyes started to shut on their own, and he heard Shownu chuckle softly.“ It’s okay baby boy, you can sleep for a while. Daddy will be here when you wake up.” 


	12. Mango Sticky Rice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon gets his rice.
> 
> *I've been in a really bad headspace as of late. Everything is stressful with going to college and trying to look for a new school to get my bachelor's degree. Being an adult is hard. So I'm going to take a small break. Work on more chapters and homework, but I won't post them. I will return in April. Love you guys!!!*

Jooheon wakes up to the smell of breakfast, something new that has been added to the table in front of Jooheon. “ He’s so cute,” Wonho said, and Jooheon flinched when a hand touched his cheek. He felt the soreness of yesterday crash into him, and he whimpered softly. “ Hey hey, what’s the matter, what’s wrong sweetie?” Shownu says gently, adjusting Jooheon so he could look at the boy’s face. “ Hurts, Hyung,” Jooheon said, coming back to being Big once more this eventful morning. “ I know, Kihyun went to go get more medicine. Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Jooheon said with a chuckle. “ I bet, you look hungry,” Wonho said, placing a plate in front of Jooheon and Shownu. On it was a small scoop of kimchi, a scoop of rice with a fried egg on top, and glass noodles. On the side was a bowl of mango sticky rice. A smile spread across Jooheon’s face, and he took his fork in a shaky hand. “ Jooheon,” Shownu said, making the boy look up at him. “ Remember our little talk? About ‘resetting’? How we were going to raise you again? And after you calling me ‘Daddy’ I thought we could start now.” Shownu said. A part of him said because he really wanted to feed Jooheon. Another part of him ached to see how much the boy struggled to even lift his fork up. Shownu had never known that type of pain, the pain that comes with constant hunger. Having grown up in a rich mafia family, Shownu would say that he was ‘overfed’ if he had the right to. “ But..I’m a big boy,” Jooheon said, shifting in between headspaces at the mention of Shownu as Daddy. He fiddled with his fork before Shownu gently took it from his fingers. “ I know you’re a big boy, but you’re just beginning your healing process and I don’t want to jeopardize that. Please, will you let me help you?” Shownu asked, digging the fork into the mango rice and holding it up to Jooheon’s mouth. 

Jooheon was stuck between two decisions he could make. Either A, he allowed Shownu to feed and baby him and go ahead with the plan they had talked about. Or B, he becomes stubborn and demands he feed himself. Both didn’t seem to be in Jooheon’s character, and if he demanded something Shownu he might be kicked back onto the streets again. He had never been fed before, not that he can remember anyway. He did agree to this anyway, he wanted to make a brand new childhood for himself. One that wasn’t full of hatred and yelling. Slowly, as to not hurt his still injured jaw, Jooheon opened his mouth to accept the fork full of food offered to him. The mango rice was delicious, nice and sweet with the crispness of fresh mango. Just enough juice in the rice that it doesn’t coat that mouth. Jooheon makes happy noises as he munches on his food, his little feet kicking softly. 

Kihyun returned as Jooheon was taking his last bite of mango rice, and received an excited wave from the little. “ Hi!” Jooheon said excitedly, smiling as Shownu let him poke the yoke of his egg. “ Hi sweetie, I see someone enjoyed the mango sticky rice,” Kihyun said, smiling as he sets down several bottles of medication and liquid medicine. At the sight of it, Jooheon whines, and pushes himself Shownu’s chest, and hides his face in Shownu’s neck. “ I know, but it’ll make you feel better. Get rid of the pain, sweetie.” Shownu says, running his fingers through Jooheon’s hair. Jooheon whimpers, and wraps his arms around Shownu’s neck. As he hides his face, Kihyun quickly drops the liquid meds into Jooheon drink. He knows it’s wrong to trick the Little, but the boy needed the medication to help with the healing process and to prevent infection. The pills were pain medication that would most definitely make Jooheon fall asleep before noon. 

“ Jooheon, look at me please,” Kihyun says after hiding the bottles. Jooheon takes his time to turn his head to look at Kihyun with his head still under Shownu’s chin. Kihyun smiled as he watched the boy suck gently on his thumb. His toy Pups clutched to his chest as he stared at Kihyun with tear-filled eyes. “ How about we make a deal? You know what a deal is?” Kihyun asked, earning a shake of the head from Jooheon. Of course, he doesn’t know what a deal is you, idiot, Kihyun thought to himself. Taking in a deep breath, kIhyun gave another soft smile to Jooheon. “ Well, it means that if you do something, you get something in return. So if you take these three pills, then I’ll make cupcakes while you’re napping.” Kihyun explains, pulling out the three pills from their own bottle. Jooheon watched him quietly as he lined them up next to Jooheon’s plate. “ So...if I take these...I get cupcakes?” Jooheon asked, poking one of the pills gently. 

“Any kind of cupcakes you want?” Kihyun said, brushing a strand of hair away from Jooheon’s face. It causes the boy to giggle softly, placing his thumb back in his mouth. “ I think we’re going to have to go shopping to get some pacifiers,” Shownu said, gently pulling Jooheon’s thumb from his mouth. “ We also need diapers, we’re running very low. Judging by how bulky Jooheon’s diaper is I might need to run to grab some.” Wonho says, and everyone looks at Jooheon’s pants. Apparently, while he had been enjoying his food, Jooheon had gone pee in his diaper. Now he had a small puff in his pants from the diaper soaking up the liquid. “ That would be appreciated, thank you Wonho,” Shownu said, rubbing Jooheon’s back as the boy sat in his lap. Jooheon picks up his glass and takes a sip of juice. It has a weird flavor, but it’s juice so Jooheon wasn’t going to complain. Kihyun stops Jooheon from drinking every few seconds to pop a pill into his mouth. Once Jooheon has taken all three pills, he is left alone to drink his juice. 

“Can I have vanilla cupcakes? With strawberries on top?” Jooheon asked, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Kihyun. Kihyun knew he was in trouble when the boy released the puppy dog eyes on him. How was he ever going to punish this boy if he got in trouble? It seems as if Kihyun wasn’t the only caregiver who was in trouble, because behind him Kihyun could hear Hyungwon and Minhyuk cooing at the boy. “ That seems easy enough, you want icing on top?”

“No, just strawberries,” Jooheon says, still holding onto his cup and Pup. “ Here, let me have that cup, Honey,” Shownu said, reaching out for the cup. Jooheon whimpers, and clutches the cup close to his chest. “ But it’s mine,” Jooheon said, running his hand down the side of the glass to make sure it’s still there. “ We’re just going to wash it and put it in the cabinet for when you use it next time. No one will take it from you.” Shownu said, still holding his hand out for the cup. “ So, I’ll get it back?” Jooheon asked, looking up at Shownu in confusion. “ You will, from now on, this is your cup. No one else can use it.” Shownu said, causing Jooheon to smile.

“Thank you Daddy.” Jooheon said, placing the cup in Shownu’s waiting hand. “ You’re welcome sweetboy.”


End file.
